The Party
by Psycho Chloe
Summary: What do you do on a Saturday night with a bunch of horny wrestlers and a giant 1st class empty 35 story Hyatt hotel in Los Angeles? What else? THROW A PARTY! But Matt Hardy’s plans change that night due to his past with someone very dear to his heart.
1. First, you gotta know what happened then

THE PARTY  
  
Main Characters: Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, Naomi Harris (Original character), Shannon Moore, Shane Helms, Jeff Hardy.  
  
Summary: So what do you do on a Saturday night with a bunch of horny wrestlers and a giant 1st class empty 35 story Hyatt hotel in Los Angeles? What else? THROW A PARTY! But Matt Hardy's plans change that night due to his past with someone very dear to his heart.  
  
Disclaimer: Must we go through this for every story? Aight, well, I own nothing, except Naomi, she's an original character, so don't use her. Um, if I owned n e thing that had to do w/ the WWF, do you really think I'd be here? Yes, I believe you already know the answer to that.  
  
Extra shiznit: I just thought of this one day, for some reason I don't feel it'll go places, but I thought the same for 3XTREME - The Band, and, well, let's just say I was wrong. But w/e. Please, please go check out some of my other stories, 3XTREME's getting all the attention and all the other stories are feeling left out :'(, haha, but pretty, pretty please don't forget to REVIEW!!! AH! It drives me nuts if you don't review after you read something! But that's just me. NE WAY! Here's the story.  
  
Jeffsgurl  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt walked out of his dressing room with his girlfriend of 5 months, Naomi. It was very difficult for Matt to date Naomi off T.V and be basically screwing Amy, excuse me, "Lita" on T.V. Naomi was all right with it all though. She was a fan of wrestling and of Lita's, but still Matt was uneasy with it all.  
  
Before Amy left for ECW, she and Matt were deep in a relationship, but they knew that there would be huge complications if they tried to stay together when Matt's in WWF and she's in ECW. Like they say, long distance relationships never last. So, they stopped seeing each other and cut off all feelings for each other. At least they tried. Their relationship may have died, but their feelings for each other didn't. But, there was nothing Matt could do now, he did love Naomi, but he loved Amy too. The question was who did he love more?  
  
So here we are. It was a Saturday night and the WWF was in Los Angeles, California. So what do you do on a Saturday night with a bunch of horny wrestlers and a giant 1st class empty 35 story Hyatt hotel? What else! THROW A PARTY! One of the many wrestlers had rented out the ballroom of the Hyatt in Century City for all wrestlers, televised and non-televised alike, to party all night long.  
  
But we're getting ahead of ourselves now, let's all get back to where we started. Ah yes, Matt walked out of his dressing room with his girlfriend of 5 months, Naomi. He walked through the many halls of the Staples center with Naomi hanging lovingly on his arm. He looked down at her and smiled. He loved her, he really did, but when he left Amy it left a hole in his heart, and no matter how great Naomi was to him, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fill the gaping hole burnt into his heart. She was great, it's not like he wants to throw her away and pretend he's never met her before, he just thinks of her more as a friend than a girlfriend. There was nothing he could do now, he couldn't hurt her, no matter how much he didn't want to be with her. He didn't roll like that. He would never hurt a woman, whether he liked her or not, he was a southern gentleman and they don't hurt women, but they can sure as hell kick other guy's asses. That's why no one messed with him.  
  
They kept walking quietly when Matt bumped into another body.  
  
"Watch it." Matt said, not even looking at who it was.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I run into the 'Great Matt'?" The other person said. Matt turned around about to cuss them out for all they were worth when he saw who it was. He shook his head and smiled.  
  
"I should have known it was you." Matt said jokingly.  
  
"You gotta love me!" The other man replied bringing his hands up from his sides and shrugging before bringing his hands together at his chest.  
  
"How you been hanging, Shannon?" Matt asked, slapping his hand into the mystery mans.  
  
"I been great. It's about time the WWF hired me. I mean, OMEGA and the Indies are great and all, but I gotta move on to bigger things. You know, to make that mullah all you boys make. I want in, and hell, who else wouldn't?" Shannon asked. Matt shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, well I know that the WWF won't be sorry they signed me. I'm gonna show them who Shannon Moore is!"  
  
"I see you're not letting it all go to your head." Matt joked.  
  
"Me? Oh of course not!" Shannon asked pointing at himself and looking around the empty hallway. They both laughed.  
  
"Excuse me, Shannon, but did you forget my name just as well as your manners?" Naomi asked, breaking up the boys conversation.  
  
"Nomie, Nomie, Nomie! How you been baby girl? Long time no see!" Shannon asked.  
  
"Obviously that's not a bad thing." She said turning to the side and crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Aww, come on, Nomie, can you ever forgive me?" He begged.  
  
"No." She answered plainly. Shannon frowned and Matt laughed.  
  
"Ooh, now you're on her bad side." Matt cooed.  
  
"Shut up." Shannon said, shoving Matt in the shoulder.  
  
"Pweez, Nomie?" He begged. She smiled and turned so she was facing him,  
  
"You're so cute when you beg." She said sweetly, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"I all ready knew that. Ha ha, any ways, you guys coming to the big party tonight?" He asked standing up straight.  
  
"What party?" Matt asked.  
  
"What part!? Where you been, Matt? Vinnie Mac rented out the ballroom for all of us and we gonna partay all night long! Damn, it's gonna be off da hook! You gotta go, bro." Shannon explained.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be there." Matt replied.  
  
"I knew you'd be a sucka when it comes to a party, eh playa? I know I'm gonna try to get me some honey's and be drinkin till tha BREAK OF DAWN!" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. Matt shook his head. Shannon was always like this. He was always very loud and excentric. But, that's him, and Matt couldn't change it.  
  
"All right, all see ya there, Shan." Matt said, slapping the young mans hand once more before turning heel and heading out to his car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't, you don't get to have the big party scene which is in production AS WE SPEAK!** 


	2. Then You'll understand what happens that...

** ALL RIGHT YALL! Here it is! The concluding chapter! I know it took me a while, but with skool and 3XTREME, I just didn't have any time! But here it is! I hope you like it, cuz I liked writing it. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and you can find all the clothes named here at Http://www.hottopic.com! THANX YALL!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*THAT NIGHT*  
  
Matt stood at the hotel room door all dressed and ready to go, waiting for Naomi. He was wearing his brand new 32" pipe Caffeine jeans and a double black panel with white tribal embroidery white lounge shirt along with a pair of men's lug oxfords.  
  
"Come on, Nomie, it's already started!" Matt called from his spot while he tapped his foot impatiently. Naomi appeared at the door wearing an NYC black and plaid pleated skirt, a spaghetti strap black shirt that said, "TEASE" in rhinestones, and knee high 4 inch heeled black boots. Matt smiled as she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Next time I'll be more patient." He said, secretly hoping there won't be a next time. She giggled and stepped up onto her tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips. But he didn't feel that electricity he felt when he kissed her anymore, he just felt nothing. He smiled faintly and they parted.  
  
"Come on, let's get outa here." Naomi exclaimed excitedly, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door to their room.  
  
*AT THE PARTY*  
  
Matt and Naomi walked arm in arm to a sign that read "WWE ONLY" hanging on the door to the ballroom. He pulled back the heavy oak door and he and Naomi walked into the room. Inside the party was raging. The music was loud and thumping, vibrating the walls with it's intense bass. There were two bars filled to the rim with different hard liquors for the hard working wrestler. Everyone was on the dance floor bumpin n' grindin. The dance floor was packed with people, but there were also couches lined up around the perimeter of the room to seat those who were done dancing or just didn't want to. Matt and Naomi walked hand in hand to the first couch where one of his friends from work was seated.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sugar Shane Helms. Long time no see, brotha!" Matt exclaimed, slapping his hand into Shane's.  
  
"If it isn't the infamous Matt Hardy. Same to you!" Shane replied, motioning Matt to the seat next to him. "Matt, I'm gonna get on the dance floor. I'll meet up with you later." Naomi said disappearing into the crowd.  
  
"I can't believe you're still with her." Shane said, entwining his fingers together in his lap and watching Naomi go, "You know you don't wanna be with her and you wanna be with Amy."  
  
"How do you know that!?" Matt yelled, looking at Shane in shock that he knew his "secret".  
  
"It's so obvious, man. Everyone knows you wanna be with Amy. I know you wanna be with Amy. You know you wanna be with Amy. For Christ's sake, AMY KNOWS YOU WANNA BE WITH AMY!" Shane explained. Matt shook his head. Shane didn't know about the situation he was in.  
  
"I can't." Matt said bluntly.  
  
"What do you mean, you can't? Matt, Amy's your soul mate, and you're gonna throw it all away because of Naomi?" Shane asked.  
  
"You don't get it, Shane! Naomi's like my best friend, and if I break up with her our friendship won't exist anymore!" Matt retorted.  
  
"So that's it? You're gonna throw away the most beautiful Diva in the WWE for a friendship? No offense, Matt, but that's just idiotic."  
  
"I get what you're saying, and it makes complete sense, but I just can't."  
  
"I can't believe you."  
  
"I'm sure you can't, but it's more complicated than you could ever imagine."  
  
"It's not to her." Shane said, looking into the crowd where a group of Divas were dancing together.  
  
"What?" Matt asked, not knowing what Shane was talking about. Shane pointed to the crowd and Matt followed until he saw what Shane meant. In the middle of the crowd was Amy, dancing freely with all her friends. She turned around once and winked at Matt before resuming what she was doing.  
  
"Go get her, she's beggin for ya." Shane said, slapping Matt in the back. Matt stood up and turned to Shane.  
  
"How do I look?" He asked, spreading out his arms so Shane could see.  
  
"Fine, now GO GET HER!" Shane yelled. Matt smiled and walked out to the dance floor just as "Daddy DJ" by Daddy DJ came on. He walked through the crowd until he saw her. She wasn't facing him so he decided he'd "surprise" her. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Surprise." He whispered into her ear. She smiled and kept dancing. She could feel her back against his stomach and his breath against her neck. He watched her body as it moved against him. He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her even closer to him. She put her hands on his and guided him a she went down on him. All the guys around them were "hootin n' hollerin" and the Divas were cheering Amy on. The crowd spread out and encircled the couple as the continued to dance in their own little world.  
  
"GO AMY, GO MATT! GO AMY, GO MATT!" The crowd cheered. Amy turned around so she was facing Matt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood stradelled over his leg. They were so close to each other. They were forehead to forehead, nose to nose.  
  
"What about Naomi?" Amy asked as Matt's lips got closer to hers.  
  
"Forget about her. Right now it's just you and me." Matt replied, bringing his lips completely against hers. The crowd went wild and everyone was screaming, except Naomi. Matt looked up from their kiss and saw Naomi at the front of the crowd on the verge of tears. She turned around and fled the building, escaping to the garden in the back.  
  
Matt watched her leave and felt like he had been shot. Here he was, in a relationship with one woman, and kissing another! Amy looked at Matt with worry. Matt backed up from her but kept hold of her hand.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be right back." He said, kissing her hand before running off after Naomi.  
  
*IN THE GARDEN*  
  
Naomi sat in solitude on a bench in the garden. Why was she crying? She knew this was going to happen all along, yet she was still upset.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" She thought aloud.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with you." Matt replied. She looked up and saw him standing about 5 yards away from her, "Can we talk?"  
  
She nodded faintly. He walked over and took a seat next to her on the bench.  
  
"Listen, Naomi, Amy and I were going out a long time ago, before she went to ECW. When it was time for her to go, we decided to break up because of all the long distance stuff. Then she got signed to the WWE and I felt like it'd be too weird getting back together. Then I got with you, and I guess my feelings for her never died. I'm so sorry it happened like this, it wasn't supposed to." Matt explained.  
  
"No, it deffinatly was supposed to happen like this." Naomi said, wiping away her tears.  
  
"Huh?" Matt asked.  
  
"Matt, after Amy got signed Jeff started asking us if one of us would go out with you, and I was picked. He needed someone to be with you." Naomi said, not wanting to look at Matt.  
  
"Why?" He asked, now that he was very much confused.  
  
"Someone needed to make you realize you still loved Amy!" She exclaimed.  
  
"So these past 5 months have been nothing but a big intrequit plan to get me back with the woman I loved more than anything in the world in the first place?" Matt asked, now understand what was going on.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you're ok with me being with Amy?"  
  
"Yup! And don't worry, we can still be friends." Naomi said, nodding her head. Matt smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you, Naomi!" He said.  
  
"Hey, don't thank me, thank Jeff! He put this whole thing on, even the party! It was all part of his big plan." Naomi explained.  
  
"Jeff planned the big party? I thought McMahon did!"  
  
"Yeah right, like Vince would throw a party this cool for us? Ha! I'm sorry but no. Jeff did. Now enough small talk, go get your girl!" Naomi said excitedly, motioning Matt to the party entrance. Matt stood up and ran to the entrance where Amy was standing waiting for him. He walked up to her and put his hands on her waist. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I've been waiting for this for 5 years." She said before pulling his head down an kissing him.  
  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
